


Erised

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th Movie Spoilers, Book 7 Spoilers, I'll fix it later, M/M, The locket scene, Trans Harry Potter, also I may add to this and add actual plot, but i needed to write this, look someone has probably done this before, this is gonna be heavily canon based for now because i have a headache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: "I have seen your heart and it's mine."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, might end up being Hermione/Ron/Harry eventually
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying to make a headache go away so i am writing this
> 
> also i'm just sick of jk rowling hating trans people and despite the fact i've been struggling to write Harry for a while, I figured I'd give it another shot
> 
> also book Ron is great and as much as I tend to ship Harry with everyone (like Hermione, and Luna, and Tom Riddle, and Neville, and Cedric, and Ginny, and Draco, and/or some variation of all of the above) canon begged this to be written

The locket breaks open.

"I have seen your heart and it's mine. I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears... Least loved by the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved, by the one who prefers your friend... We were better without you, happier without you..." The lockets projections hiss.

"It's lying, Ron, stab it!" Harry yells, clutching his forehead.

"Do you think he would ever look at you like the world looks at him?" Not-Hermione asks, phantom smirk in a too-wide mouth.

"Did you think I would ever love you, like you claimed to love me?" Not Harry hisses, and then he and Not-Hermione are kissing, twined together in wisps of smoke-

Only then Harry whips his head up at Ron, sees the pain and the resignation and the hurt there in Ron's clenched jaw and red face and screwed up grimace-

Ron raises the sword-

And stabs the locket.

It screams, just as Harry rises from his knees, still shivering as he kisses Ron's very open, very surprised... very soft mouth.

Ron stands there, shocked, still breathless from exertion, not quite kissing back until he is and there's two strong hands wrapped and reaching past the small of Harry's back, one hand tangled in Harry's messy hair as Harry holds Ron like he's drowning all over again.

\--

"I didn't know." Harry says. Not quite able to believe this, when he thought he'd only ever loved Ron in a way he'd never love back, that it would ruin everything forever until life and the war and Voldemort and horcruxes ruined everything.

Then his body catches up with his brain, and Harry takes a quick step back.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles, and scratches the back of his neck, not looking at anything except a patch of dirt when they pull away. "Got caught in the moment. Didn't mean to throw that all at you at once..."

"Don't be dense, Harry. That was... That was..." Ron gasps, swallowing.

"Yeah." Harry agrees.

And then they're hugging and crying and kissing again, and Harry realizes he missed Ron so much it was like losing a physical limb.

That it had been easier, the anger, the exhaustion, than admitting what he'd never said. Than acknowledging that Ron was gone, that he left, and Harry would rather be unloved and unwanted and have Ron be safer than he'd otherwise would be, when not trapped in a war Harry was bound in, whether he fought or not.

But Ron chose to come back.

Ron saved his life.

And Ron wanted him, too.

Because when things tore all of them apart, the three of them always came through for each other. Even when they didn't always know how.

Now Harry just has to make sure Hermione doesn't murder Ron in the aftermath.

Although he understands her pain, her loss, just fine.

But they can fix it, now. Wherever this road goes, they are in it together.

They'll make it through.


End file.
